1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a multimedia interface data transceiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) data transceiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
High-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a standard for transmitting digital television audiovisual signals from a digital visual disk (DVD) player, a set-top box, or any other audiovisual source to a television set, a projector, a monitor, or any other video display apparatus. HDMI supports high-quality multi-channel audio data and many standard and high-definition (HD) electronic video formats.
In a conventional HDMI data transceiving apparatus, when a data transmitter transmits data to a data receiver, the data transmitter receives a control signal; according to the received control signal, the data transmitter determines to turn on or off a switch and thereby transmits the data to the data receiver. When the switch is turned off, the data receiver may receive high-definition data because no current runs from the reference power supply to the reference ground terminal. In other words, the voltage level of the data receiver is pulled up to the level of the reference power supply.
By contrast, when the switch is turned on, a current runs from the reference power supply to the reference ground terminal through a transmission line and the switch, and the resultant voltage drop at the data receiver renders the difference between the voltage level of the data receiver and that of the reference ground terminal. Accordingly, the data receiver cannot receive complete high-definition data.